Darth Ladies
by DarthLadyVader
Summary: Tja, drei Ladies, die auf der dunklen Seite der Macht stehen, und auch schon ein bisschen Erfahrung mit unserer Welt haben, landen in dieser und stellen alles auf den Kopf.... denn sie sind alle leicht durchgeknallt....plz R'R


Sooo, wir (die Autorinnen) wollen zunächst einmal den Disclaimer angeben:

Star Wars ist Eigentum von George Lucas und Komparsen, Hayden Christensen hat vermutlich Anspruch auf seinen Namen und Vader ist wahrscheinlich sowieso eingetragen. Dann möchten wir auch nicht bestreiten, dass der Stil dieser Geschichte auch nicht auf unseren Mist gewachsen ist, der gehört nämlich LadySauron666 (noch ne Lady). Allerdings können wir euch versichern, dass die Figuren niemandem nachempfunden sind (nur realen Figuren, die das allerdings wissen und sehr stolz darauf sind in dieser Geschichte vorzukommen (mehr oder weniger.))

So, nachdem wir das hätten, möchten wir euch die Ladies kurz vorstellen:

Lady Vader: Hat sich (mit Lady Christensen) durch diesen Text strafbar gemacht, trägt am liebtsne dunkle Farben (gut, da ist sie nicht die einzige) und ist verrückt nach Anakin Skywalker (Darth Vader ist nur cool, er sieht nicht gut aus)und Orlando Bloom sowie Dominic Mongahan. Liebt Horrorfilme like Scream und schaut sich mit Vorliebe Natürlich Blond an.

Motto:

Ich habe mir nicht ausgesucht, das ich leben will, also schreibt mir nicht vor, wie ich zu leben habe.

Mit Leib und Seele der dunklen Seite der Macht verschrieben.

Lady Christensen: Ist die Hauptverantwortliche für diesen Text und liebt Orlando Bloom, auch wenn sie Anakin „einfach nur geil" findet. Hat, ebenso wie Lady Vader, eine Vorliebe für alles Dunkle, ist aber nicht ganz so extrem. Kann Herr der Ringe mittlerweile auswendig herunterbeten und tut das auch bei jeder Gelegenheit.

Vollkommen auf der dunklen Seite der Macht.

Lady Anne: Hat (sehr zum Leidwesen der anderen Ladies) eine Vorliebe für Rosa #ugh# und ist extrem schreckhaft (sehr zur Freude der anderen Ladies). Findet Anakin Skywalker „Knuffig" und wird damit meistens für verrückt erklärt.

Nicht wirklich auf der dunklen Seite der Macht.

Lady Hayden:kommt erst später dazu. Liebt Anakin Skywalker mehr als die anderen Ladies, kann extrem schlecht singen und steht nicht auf rothaarige. Liebt Horrorfilme auch, ist allerdings auch nicht grade die nervenstärkste.

Ziemlich auf der dunklen Seite der Macht.

Sooooooooooo,los geht's!

Die drei Ladies hatten es mal wieder geschafft, sie waren in einer ihnen unbekannten Welt. So ziemlich unbekannt.

Die drei Ladies waren unsicher ob das ein Traum war oder Wirklichkeit. Sie fühlten sich zwar wie vorher, aber schwarz-weiße Tiere mit Hörnern hatten sie noch nie gesehen.

Lady Anne: Ach, sind die süß.

Lady Vader: #seufz#

Lady Christensen: #stöhn#

L . Anne: Jetzt seid doch nicht so. #schmoll#

L . Christensen: Ich finde, wir brauchen erstmal ein neues Outfit. Unsre haben sich ziemlich verändert.

L . Anne: Stimmt, grün sieht ziemlich bescheuert aus.

L . Vader: Aber weiß! #augenroll#

L . Anne: Na, immer noch besser als WEINrot. #weiterschmoll#

L . Christensen: Na, rot ist immerhin dunkel. Anne, du vergisst, wir sind auf der DUNKLEN Seite der Macht. Da passt weiß schon mal gar nicht.

L . Anne: Immer hackt ihr auf mir rum. Das ist ganz schön gemein, und außerdem...blabla..#quasselredsabbel#

L . Vader: #LadyAnneeinfachnetbeacht# Das da hinten sieht aus wie eine Siedlung. Vielleicht gibt's da einen Klamottenladen. Gehen wir mal hin.

L . Christensen: OK.

L . Anne: #grummel# #widerwilligfolg#

Im Geschäft gab es tatsächlich schwarze Mäntel... „Star-Wars-Mäntel". MIT Kapuze. Aber auch andere Dinge...

L . Christensen: Na, wie seh ich aus? #umeigeneAchsedreh#

L . Anne: Waaaaahh! HIIIIIIIIIILFEEEEEE!

L . Vader: Fehlt nur noch ein Stimmverzerrer und eine Machete.

L . Christensen: gibt's leider nicht. #traurigguck#

L . Vader: Schade. #ebenfallstraurigguck#

L . Anne: Mach...das...WEG! #gezwungenruhigsei#

L . Christensen:#stimmeverstell# Haaaaaaalloooooo, Aaaaanneeee, wie heißt die Hauptfigur in Scream 1?

L . Anne: ich weiß es nicht! Ich will noch nicht sterben. Neeeeiiiin!

L . Vader: #kicherernstwerd# Das ist doch nur Christensen!

L . Anne: Ach so #schnief#

Verkäuferin: #verschnupftsei# Entschulbibun, tann ich idendwas pfür sie dun? #nies#

L . Vader: Wir nehmen drei von diesen Star wars-Mänteln hier. #aufMäntelzeig#

L . Christensen: Und für mich noch den hier. #auf Screammantelzeig#

L . Anne: Neeein! #aufladyChristensenstürz#

Verkäuferin: Beruhiben sie sich! Dies ist ein #nasehochzieh# Austellungspüg undd nichd verkäupflich! #schnief#

An der Kasse.

Verkäuferin: 30$ bitte.

Alle Ladies: Häääää? #doofguck#

Verkäuferin: #schneuzdoofzurückguck# 30$ bitte.

L . Anne: #flüster#Ich glaub, die will uns verarschen.

L . Vader: Lasst mich mal...was sind denn 30$ #liebguckzwinker#

Verkäuferin: Häääää?

L . Christensen: So klappt das nicht... Wartet mal... wir stehn auf der Dunklen Seite der Macht.

Der Raum verdunkelte sich. Nur noch die Ladies und die Verkäuferin waren zu sehen.

L . Christensen:...gib uns diese Mäntel! #mysteriöseHandbewegungmach#

Verkäuferin: Häääää?

L . Anne und L . Vader: #kapier# Wir helfen dir!

Alle Ladies: #Lichtschwerterraushol# Gib uns die mäntel! (und komm auf die dunkle seite der macht, ja?)

Lichtschwerter: #brumm#

Geschäft: #strahlzoing#

L . Anne: Häääää?

L . Christensen: Häääää?

L . Vader: Häääää?

Leser: Häääää?

Um Missverständnisse zu vermeiden: Die Verkäuferin war auch zu einer der DARTH lADIES geworden. Uns sie hatten alle schwarze Mäntel an.

L . Anne: Yeah, es hat geklappt.

L . Vader: Du hast ja auch so viel dazu beigetragen. #keinbisschensarkastischsei#

L . Anne: Aber du!

L . Hayden: was'n jetzt passiert? #kurzaufNaseschiel# Mein Schnupfen ist weg!

L . Christensen: Du bis eine von uns.

L . Anne: ich hab Durst.

L . Vader: Cool! Die Star Wars Mäntel sehen guut aus!

L . Anne: Hab Durst!

L . Hayden: #indierundeschau# Wie heiß ich jetzt eigentlich?

L . Christensen: #augenroll# Na, Lady Hayden natürlich!

L . Anne: DURST!

Alle: #Ladyanneanguck#

L . Anne: Was denn?

L . Hayden: Hier in in der nähe kann man was zu trinken kaufen!

L . Vader: Was heißt denn 'kaufen'? ...Moment, ich habe ein Wörterbuch dabei...

L . Hayden: Also ich...

L . Vader: #murmelsuch#Ich habs gleich...Ah hier: (etw.) kaufen: Bezahlen von Gegenständen mit Geld... ich kaufe, du kaufst, er/sie/...

L . Christensen: WOHER hast du das? #böseguck# Sowas steht nicht in den Wörterbüchern von Naboo. #nochböserguck# Also?

L . Vader: da war grad eben so ein Geschäft...

L . Christensen: Achso... und was ist Geld?

L . Hayden: Also, wenn ich mal was sagen dürfte...

L . Anne: NEIN! Du darfst die beiden in ihrem Trance-Zustand jetzt auf keinen Fall stören.

L . Vader: ...gaffen...#blätter#...geifern... #murmel#... GELD! Das isses... Zahlungsmittel: dt.: €, amerik. $ usw...

L . Hayden: HALOO! #sichlauthalsGehörtverschaff#

div . Passanten: #sichverdutztumdreh#

L . Vader: WAS IST? #fauch#

d . P . : #schnellweitergeh#

Lady Hayden: Hallooooo! AUF NABOO BRAUCHEN WIR DOCH GAR KEIN GELD!

alle anderen Ladies: #verstörtLadyHaydenanseh#

L . Anne: Jaa, aber wir sind nicht auf Naboo.

L . Hayden: Ach, stimmt ja! #denkdenkdenk# Aber wir sind auf der dunklen Seite der Macht! #grins#

L . Vader: #flüster#: Aber wir und Trance-Zustand! #vielsagendLadyChristensenanguck# Guckt mal da! Da ist ein Kino! #freu#

L . Christensen: Hin da! Voowäääääääts!

Rest: #doofguckcheckguckangrins# Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Vor den Schaukästen:

L . Anne: Winnie Puuh... #gelangweiltguck#

L . Hayden: teletubbies...#nochgelangweilterguck#

L . Anne: Lauras Stern... #amgelangweiltestenguck#

L . Vader und L . Christensen: JAA! DAS wolln wir gucken!

L . Anne und L . Christensen: #entgeistertdieanderenbeidenanstarr#

L . Hayden: ihr wollt also wirklich...

L . Anne: Lauras Stern gucken? #wartabtkicherprustlautloslach#

L . Vader: Ich glaube, wir meinten eher das hier.. .#aufStarwarsplakatzeig# #wartab# #kicher# #prust# #lautloslach#

L . Anne: OK, gehen wir rein...

Im Kino wurden die Ladies von einigen Star-Wars-Fans entdeckt...

Fans: #ausflipp#'Juhuuuu, sie sind zur Premiere gekommen!' 'Ich will ein Autogramm!' 'Ich auch, ich auch!'

Ladies: Häääää?#denk# #dann:# Wir sind auf der dunklen Seite der Macht! Lasst uns rein!

Fan: Sie sind so echt! #verzücktguck#

L . Hayden: So kommen wir nicht weiter! Anne, wenn du vielleicht mal...

L . Anne: mit Vergnügen!... Hallo meine Fans! #wink# Ich liebe euch! #Luftküsseverteil#

Fans: Aaaaah!

Einige männliche Fans: #inOhnmachtfall#

L . Anne: So, jetzt ist es genug! Lasst uns vorbei, Autogramme gibt's später!

Weg: #vonFansfreigemachtwerd#

Ladies: #durchspazier#

Der Film fing an. Nach etwa einer Viertelstunde...

Zwei Sitzplätze: #nasehochziehschluchzschnief#

L . Anne: Was'n da los? #doofguck# Ich dachte, Lady Haydens Schnupfen ist weg?

L . Vader: Keine Ahnung... oh, die zwei heulen... was'n los? #frag#

L . Christensen: Will nach hause...#schnief#

L . Hayden: Will auch nach Naboo...

L . Anne: Ich hab ne Idee!

L . Vader: Na, da bin ich ja mal gespannt. #ironischmein#

L . Anne: Nä, nä, nä! Egal... wir könnten doch, wenn Anakin Skywalker auftaucht in den Bildschirm springen. Es heißt doch: nur die Liebe zählt.

L . Vader: h, wie poetisch! Na ja, ein Versuch ist es wert. Schlimmstenfalls brechen wir uns ja auch nur unsere Nase...

dann...

L . Anne: Bei drei springen wir!

Rest: #zustimmendnick#

L . Anne: 1...2...3!

Alle sprangen ins Bild und landeten wieder auf Naboo. Und plötzlich stand Anakin Skywalker vor ihnen...

Ladies: Ooooh...

L . Anne: Der ist ja so knuffig!

L . Hayden: Anneeee...

L . Christensen: Der ist ja wohl ganz bestimmt schon mal nicht knuffig! Der ist vielleicht süß und hat diesen Schlafzimmerblick...#verträumtgrins#

L . Vader:...oder cool... #mitgrins#

L . Hayden: Oder auch einfach nur geil... #grins#

L . Anne: Na ja guuuuut... Solln wa hn ma ansprechen? #fröhlichsei#

Anakin: Danke, ich hab euch shcon gehört! Übrigens, was bedeutet 'geil'?

L . Vader: Ich hab hier ein Wörterbuch, falls du möchtest...#mitbesagtemObjektrumwedel#

L . Hayden:#zisch# NEIN! Bist du blöd?

Anakin: Na gut, na gut... Findet ihr wirklich nicht, dass ich knuffig aussehe? #beleidigtguckseeehrunauffälligsarkastischsei#

L . Anne: Doch! Natürlich siehst du knuffig aus!

L . Christensen: Das war IRONIE! #handvorStirnbatsch#

L . Vader: Dieses Wort! 'knuffig'! Ich kanns net mehr hören! Haltet mich oder ich vergreif mich an Lady Anne! #würgendeHandbewegungmach#

L . Hayden: Ganz ruhig, sie versucht doch nur sich an ihn ranzumachen! (Käme mir ja nie in den Sinn!...Ani, willst du mit mir Essen gehen? #liebguckzwinker#

Anakin: Häääää?

L . Vader u. L . Christensen: oder lieber mit mir? #ebenfallsliebguckebenfallszwinker#

Anakin: Also... ihr seid ja alle ganz hübsch... #amKopfkratz#

Ladies: Wirklich? #strahl#

L . Hayden: Wieso wir? Ich bin ja wohl die einzige Hübsche hier!


End file.
